Hide and Seek
by Wonwoods
Summary: Bagaimana jika anak perempuan berusia 7,5 tahun yang sudah mati seminggu yang lalu mendatangi tetangganya yang berusia 8 tahun untuk mengajaknya bermain? OC : • Bethany Anderson 7,5 y.o California, USA • Mike Lawson 18 y.o Quebec, Canada William is the western name of Wonwoo Sorry for any typo(s)


Hide and Seek

••••••••

Apa kau pernah mendengar satu lagu yang mempunyai lirik seperti ini;

 _Ding dong, ku datang padamu_

 _Bukalah pintu, tak mungkin sembunyi dariku_

 _Ding dong, ku datang padamu_

 _Bukalah pintu, kau tak bisa lari dariku_

 _Dari balik jendela, ku tatap erat wajahmu_

 _Kau diam membeku, ku datang mendekatimu_

Itu hanya sepenggal lirik di awal sebuah lagu yang sedikit creepy. Lagu itu.. mempunyai kisah tersendiri, kisah seorang anak laki laki yang sedang berada di rumah sendirian dan seorang anak perempuan yang sedikit aneh mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

••••••••••

Langit di California sudah mulai menunjukkan warna oranye dan sedikit kuning, sudah hampir malam tapi orang tua Wonwoo belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali dari kantor mereka. Ia sendirian. Di dalam rumah yang terkunci.

Bocah 8 tahun itu hanya duduk meringkuk di atas sofa tunggal di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dari sorot matanya, diketahui bahwa Wonwoo ketakutan.

Seorang anak perempuan mengetuk pintu rumahnya berulang kali dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk bermain bersamanya. Anak perempuan yang ia ingat sebagai Bethany Anderson ini terus mengajaknya bermain petak umpet.

Bukan, Wonwoo bukan takut kalah dari Bethany, tapi yang membuat Wonwoo takut adalah kenyataan bahwa seminggu yang lalu, anak perempuan berusia 7 setengah tahun itu ditemuka tewas di hutan tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Pupil mata Wonwoo membesar saat Bethany menatapnya lekat lekat lewat jendela rumahnya. Wonwoo terdiam, ia seolah membeku, terlebih lagi saat Bethany menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menyeramkan. Darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya dan matanya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Bethany yang setengah hancur terkena cakar beruang hitam. Ia mengambil ancang ancang dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring dan menggema di rumah yang 80% bahannya adalah kayu.

Ia berlari dan sesekali menengok ke belakang. Bethany berhasil memasuki rumahnya dan mengikutinya perlahan, meninggalkan tetesan darah di lantai kayu rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri saat melihat gaun pendek yang Bethany gunakan saat ia mati meneteskan darah segar dari tubuhnya. Ia terus mencoba menjauh dari Bethany dan berhasil masuk ke kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintu dan jendelanya.

Deru nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, bulir bulir keringat meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

"William, oh William~ aku tahu kau di dalam. William, ayo main!"

William, adalah nama Wonwoo selama Wonwoo tinggal di California. Bethany terus menyerukan nama Wonwoo dan mengajaknya bermain.

"William~! Aku akan menemukanmu! Kau tahu, Will, kau sangat payah dalam permainan ini!"

Suara Bethany terdengar semakin mendekat. Wonwoo sangat gemetaran sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana untuk menghindari Bethany.

Lemari. Benar. Di lemari.

Wonwoo berlari menuju lemarinya dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia menahan nafasnya dengan menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Wonwoo merasa jika hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, hingga mungkin Bethany bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"Will, aku sudah di depan kamarmu. Aku tahu kau di dalam, Will~!"

Tidak lama setelah Bethany mengatakan bahwa ia di depan kamar Wonwoo, Wonwoo mendengar suara keras. Seperti pintunya berhasil terbuka dengan sangat kasar.

"Aku akan mencari dan menemuimu, William Jeon~!"

Wonwoo terpojok sekarang. Tidak bisa melarikan diri ataupun meminta tolong kepada tetangga.

"Kau di mana Will? Baaa!! Oh, tidak ada?" Ekspresi wajah Bethany terlihat kecewa saat ia melihat di bawah kasur Wonwoo. Tidak ada Wonwoo di sana.

"Kau di bawah meja kan, Will?"

Bethany terus mencari Wonwoo, di bawah meja belajarnya, di keranjang cucian kotor, di balik gorden sekalipun.

"Ah, mungkinkah kau di dalam lemari, Will?"

Sial, Wonwoo mengumpat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pupil matanya bergetar, begitu juga tubuhnya.

Suara langkah kaki Bethany dan bau anyir darah semakin dekat. Itu artinya Bethany semakin dekat dengan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo semakin dekat dengan kematian.

Wonwoo terperanjat saat Bethany membuka pintu lemarinya dan menyeringai lebar di hadapannya.

"Ding.. Dong.. kau ketemu! Aku menemukanmu William! Ding.. Dong.. aku yang menang!!"

Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Karena aku yang menang, William, kau harus ikut denganku. Itu perintah, Will. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan menyeretmu dengan kasar~!"

Air mata Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya berhasil lolos. Wonwoo menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Baiklah Beth, k kau menang, aku kalah!"

Wonwoo meraih tangan Bethany. Dingin, basah, dan bau. Itu yang Wonwoo rasakan.

Ia berdiri dan mengikuti Bethany yang membawanya ke jendela. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Beth?"

Bethany menyeringai dan menarik Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian, Bethany dan Wonwoo meluncur dari lantai dua rumah Wonwoo yang tergolong tinggi.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana nasib Wonwoo setelah itu.

••••••••••

 _"Seorang anak laki laki berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan dilaporkan hilang kemarin sore. Diketahui, anak laki laki ini bernama William Jeon atau Wonwoo Jeon, usia 8 tahun dan sedang sendirian di dalam rumah saat kejadian berlangsung."_ _"Bla bla bla bla bla."_

Ibu Wonwoo menangisi kehilangan putra semata wayangnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat rumahnya berantakan dan banyak darah berceceran di mana mana, kemarin malam.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan di mana Wonwoo. Para tetangga sudah berusaha mencarinya dan meneriaki nama anak itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

 _"William, bocah 8 tahun yang hilang diduga menjadi korban perampokan dan penculikan yang sedang marak terjadi di kota. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, belum ada tanda tanda di mana William berada. Pihak kepolisian daerah terus mencari keberadaan William."_

Berbagai macam usaha dilakukan oleh orang tua Wonwoo agar anaknya kembali.

••••••••••

Seorang pria muda berseru dari pinggir hutan. Ia melompat dan melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku menemukan William!! Aku menemukan William!! Dia ada di hutan! Ayo ikut aku!!"

Ayah Wonwoo menghampiri pria muda bernama Mike untuk menanyakan kebenaran tentang nasib putranya.

"Sungguh paman, aku melihat William! Dia tergeletak di hutan! Di tempat Bethany ditemukan sepuluh hari yang lalu!! Ayo paman!"

Pria di lingkungan tempat tinggal Bethany dan Wonwoo berbondong bondong menuju lokasi tempat Bethany tewas sepuluh hari yang lalu.

Mereka terperanjat saat melihat tubuh kurus Wonwoo tergeletak penuh darah dan memiliki luka yang sama persis dengan luka yang membuat nyawa Bethany melayang.

••••••••••

 _Ding dong, ku datang padamu_

 _Bukalah pintu, tak mungkin sembunyi dariku_

 _Ding dong, ku datang padamu_

 _Bukalah pintu, kau tak bisa lari dariku_

 _Dari balik jendela, ku tatap erat wajahmu_

 _Kau diam membeku, ku datang mendekatimu_

 _Ding dong, ku datang padamu_

 _Siapkah kamu, lari dan sembunyi dariku_

 _Ding dong, menuju arahmu_

 _Cepatlah lari, lari dan cepat sembunyi_

 _Ku dengar langkahmu_

 _Ku dengar desah nafasmu_

 _Dan detak jantungmu_

 _Ku kan temukan dirimu_

 _Kau sangat payah dalam sembunyi_

 _Kau sangat payah dalam sembunyi_

 _Kau sangat payah dalam sembunyi_

 _Oh! Rambutmu terlihat!_

 _Tok tok, di depan kamarmu_

 _Ku ketuk pintu, dan mencoba masuk kamarmu_

 _Tok tok, di dalam kamarmu_

 _Ku cari kamu, akan kutemukan dirimu_

 _Di balik kasurmu, atau di bawah mejamu?_

 _Di mana dirimu?_

 _Mungkin di dalam lemari!_

 _Ding dong, ku ketemu!_

 _Ding dong, t'lah ku temukan dirimu!_

 _Ding dong, t'lah ku temukan dirimu!_

 _Ding dong, t'lah ku temukan dirimu!_

 _Ding dong, aku yang menang!_

 _Ding dong, karena aku yang menang,_

 _Ding dong, ikutlah denganku!_

•••••••

— END —

20190124 - 6.29 P.M


End file.
